


Afloat

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Link; Breath of the WildCharacter: SidonRelationship: Sidon/readerRequest: can I send you a few requests for one character? They don’t have to be done all at once or be connected. Great! One where the reader gets injured and Sidon is worried and asks her to stay with him so he can protect her





	Afloat

You ran through the woodland area, hoping that you were close. Your attackers followed, yelling after you as they waved their weapons.   
You knew once you got into the Zora area, you wouldn’t have to worry. They would help you, Sidon would help you.   
Just as your legs were about to give way, you saw the entrance to the Zora distract. On the top of one of the guard tower, you saw Prince Sidon speaking with two guards.   
“SIDON!” you screamed, your lungs burning.   
All three of their heads snapped towards you and they saw instantly you were in distress.   
You had gashes all over your body, your clothes ripped. It was now only drizzling but earlier it had been pouring so you were soaked through, your body shaking violently. Your nose had been bleeding and you had split your bottom lip.   
Just as you manged to get to the gate, your legs gave way as you slipped and fell to the floor in a tumble.   
Your attackers ran at you, not even noticing the three witnesses. Scrambling backwards, you shrieked out of fear.   
They slowed to a walk as they smiled evilly at you. There was three of them, all big and brute like in nature.   
“Where yah runnin’ to, little lady?” One sniggered, the blade of his sword waving threatening as the approached.   
You scrambled back then you heard a thud behind you. The mens eyes widened as they stared at the source of the noise and you looked over your shoulder to see Sidon only a foot away and towering over you. But he wasn’t looking down at you with kind eyes as normal, he was glaring at the men. His sharp teeth were bared as he stepped forward and over you to stand between you and the attackers.   
You wanted to scramble to your feet to help, but you didn’t have any strength left in you to even hold yourself up. You collapsed on the floor, gasping for air as you lungs burned like they were on fire. The cuts on your face stung with the fresh water of the rain and your whole body throbbed.   
You couldn’t hear anything apart from a buzzing noise in your skull but you tried to keep your eyes opened to watch what happened.   
The men sneered at Sidon, but then the two guards must have sounded the alarm before jumping down behind you. One placed a hand on your shoulder and rolled you onto your back before shouting behind him. More guards ran past you and you looked back to Sidon, who was pointing at the men who were starting to run back into the forest. But the guards were nearly on top of them. They had no chance.   
your head lolled back to look up at the sky as a familiar face came into view. It was Lunu, one of the royal nurses and a close friend of yours. She looked like she was going to be sick as she spoke frantically with the guard, who you recognised as Tare.   
Blankness started to cloud your vision and your eyes began to feel heavy. You knew you were going to sleep and you didn’t know if you would wake.   
The last thing you saw was Sidons worried face coming into view.   
\---------------time skip-------------------   
When you woke, it felt like you were lying on a cloud. Your mind was awake well before your body as you remembered the horror when you had last been awake. You had been walking through the forest on your way to the Zora domain when you were ambushed. They pinned you down but you managed to wriggle out of their grasp but not before they got a few flesh wounds on you. You had ran through the forest to the Zora, knowing your close ties with them would certainly protect you.   
the rest was a bit of a blur.   
You opened your eyes, eager to see where you were. Perhaps the hospital wing? Or had Lunu took yu back to hers. She was always ever so sweet to you and you considered her one of your closest friends.   
But as you looked up at the ceiling of the room, you knew this wasn’t either of your thoughts.   
It had a high ceiling with intricate patterns around the walls which, if you didn’t know any better, were gold in colour. You were lying in a large fourposter bed. With deep red curtains which were pulled back so you could look at the rest of the room. The bed itself, was massive. At least double the size of a queen size. While there was only 2 pillows under your head, you looked and saw a number of other pillows surrounded the head of the bed. The thick cover felt soft against your skin and seemed to be made from the best material yet reminded you of a towel in how it felt against your skin.   
The room was very tidy and minimalist. A desk with fountain pens and parchment sat in one corner and the other was a door. You could see light peaking in through the curtains of the window, but then you realised it was a glass door, probably to a balcony or something. The curtains matched the ones on the bed and fell to the floor.   
In the farthest away corner, the ceiling seemed to sparkle with the reflection of water. Perhaps a bath?  
Sitting up, you stretched with a soft groan. Your body felt like it had slept for a century. You saw your arms had bandages up them and as you looked down, you saw you were wearing a light blue night grown. You couldn’t help but wonder where it had come from, until you remembered Lunu had insisted on keeping some of your clothes at hers in case of an emergency. You needed to thank her later.   
Your eyes looked to the place where the water was. Built into the ground, was a pool, big enough for at least a few Zora. One side seemed to have steps into the pool but then it must have dropped to a decent depth. But then your heart stopped.   
Lying, face down in the pool, was Sidon.   
Jumping out the bed, you sprinted over to him, not caring about your nightgown or bandages. The pool was deep, too deep for you to be able to stand up in and you weren’t sure you had the strength to swim. But thankfully he was close enough to one side that you could grab his arm.   
“Sidon?” You called out as you fell to your kneels at his side and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the side.   
His body jolted and then his head raised from the water with an expression of confusion and shock.   
“Whats happening? Are you okay?” He spoke quickly as his eyes scanned the room for threat. You sat back, your mouth opened slightly.   
“Were- were you sleeping?” You asked, your hands letting go of his arm to fall to your lap. He moved so he was standing in the water due to his height. With his elbows on the side of the pool, he was now at eye level with you.   
“Yes.” He answered, seeming just as confused as you were.   
There was a brief moment before you started laughing.   
You raised your wet hands to cover your mouth, feeling it might be seen as stupid or inappropriate but it was just too funny.   
“What?” He asked, cocking his head to one side in a sweet way.   
“I woke up and saw you lying face down in water. Natural instinct told me you were drowning. I forgot that you were a Zora.” You laughed, one hand holding your side which was starting to hurt.   
Sidon took a moment before bursting into laughter himself, throwing his head back.   
It felt so good to just laugh with him. Despite being royalty, you never saw him the way you saw many other royal leader. He was down to earth, friendly, kind and compassionate. It was one of the reasons you had fallen in love with him so long ago.   
“Im so sorry.” You finally said when you ran out of breath to laugh.   
“wait, you are just awake? Have you seen Lunu? Oh, your bandages!” Sidon suddenly reached out and took your hands, showing that your bandages had gotten wet when you tried to pull him out the water.   
“they’ll be fine. I think my arms need a little air anyway.” You shrug, taking them off and showing your arms. They weren’t nearly as bad as you had thought they were going to be and they looked like they were healing nicely.   
Glancing up, you saw Sidons eyes were also on the cuts, but he had a blank expression which reminded you a little of disgust.   
“Did Lunu leave a cardigan or something?” You ask, wrapping your arms around yourself to try cover them a little.   
“No, she did not. Why? Are you cold? I can put on the fire.” He looks to the side where there was a fireplace but you shook your head.   
“No, I-I know its not nice to look at.” You shrug, looking away from him and regretting taking the bandages off. But when you glanced back to him, he had a soft smile.   
“My dear. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met. That has not changed become of some cuts. I just cannot believe someone who ever want to hurt you in this way.” He reached out a hand and ran it down your arm, carful to avoid the cuts. But the water from his hand let a couple of droplet run down your arm and across a cut or two. “My apologies!”   
“No not its fine. I felt nice, actually. The waters nice and cool.” You smiled to reassure him.   
“Would you like to join me then?” He asked, stepping away from the side to invite you in.   
“Im not exactly dressed for a swim. Plus I don’t know if im strong enough to tread water.” You giggled but wanting nothing more than to have a dip.   
It wasn’t uncommon for him to take you swimming in the nearby rivers and lakes. He always kept close to you and if you ever looked tiered, he would dive underneath you so you would end up on his back. This was not something that was extended to everyone and you were grateful for that.   
“Lunu left some dresses of yours over there.” He nods to a chair by the bed which had some of your clothes folded on it. “And I shall not let you drown. Come.” He held out his hands to you, motioning for you to join him.   
Smiling, you knew you couldn’t say no to him. Taking his hands, you sat on the side of the pool and dipped your legs in first before sliding into the water.   
Instantly, Sidon wrapped one arm around your waist to make sure your head didn’t dip below the water. You had been right, your legs and arms were too weak to swim but Sidon moved so his arms supported you enough to keep you afloat without needing to tread water. He moved so your back was pressed against his front and one arm was around your waist. Leaning your head back, you closed your eyes, enjoying the way the water seemed to calm you. You didn’t know how long the two of you stayed like this, but Sidon seemed happy and content moving around the pool slowly as he held you. It was moments like this that allowed you to pretend perhaps you were more than just friend. Occasionally, you spoke with him, asking him how long you had been asleep, to which he had told you 3 days but Lunu had assumed him it was okay because you were healing. The king sent his best wishes and a lot of the Zora were asking about your health. You couldn’t help but feel wanted and needed unlike anywhere else you had really been.   
“By the way, where are we? Is this like a private room?” You asked, looking up at Sidon.   
“well, not exactly. This is my private quarters.” He admitted, looking slightly embarrassed.   
“What?” You moved quickly and, because he was holding you with such delicacy, he lost his grip.   
Your head went under the water as you managed to take a breath quickly. But as soon as you were under, you were out of the water completely.   
Sidon lifted you up so you were sitting on the side of the pool, Sidon right in front of you with a worried look upon his face.   
“I am dreadfully sorry, my dead. You moved so quickly and I-“ He was cut off by your laughter.   
“I swear one of us will drown today.” You giggled, covering your mouth with you hands as Sidon smiled, showing you were okay.   
“I apologies if I gave you a fright.” He bows his head to you but you reached out and hook your finger under his chin, raising his head back up.   
“Its fine.” You smile, seeing his eyes widen at the touch. His hands were still on your waist, making sure you didn’t slip.   
“Stay.” He suddenly blurted out, looking slightly surprised at himself but not taking it back.  
“What?” You couldn’t help but offer him a surprised smile mixed with confusion. Your hand dropped from his chin to your lap.   
“Stay here. With me. I can protect you. I wont let you get hurt like this again.” His eyes dart to your arms and the small cuts on your face.   
“Sidon, I don’t-“ You start to protest, unsure if you could take his request but he interrupted.   
“Why?” He asks quickly, his eyes pleading with you.   
“I don’t really belong anywhere.” You shrug, dropping his gaze from embarrassment.   
“You belong here. My people adore you. Your friends here only speak of goodness and kindness.” He smiled, mirroring your actions from before by placing his hand under your chin and lifting your gaze back to him.   
“And you?” You ask, your heart hammering in your chest. He had asked you to stay with him. Not to stay in the domain, not to stay with Lunu who often begged you to extend your stays. To stay here with him.   
“I love you.” He breathed, a soft smile playing his lips as thought just saying the words to you bought him joy.   
You couldn’t control yourself any more. Pushing yourself forward, you wrapped your arms around his neck but under the tail so you could press your lips against his.   
They were soft and wet from the water, but quickly started to kiss you back. His arms wrapped around you the second you moved so he could pull you into the water with him once again. Your legs couldn’t help but lock around his waist, although due to his size it was more likely closer to his chest. He towered over you, yet never used that to intimidate you or make you feel fear for him.   
he lay back in the water so he was floating on his back while you straddled him.   
Pulling back, you were panting but you knew he could hold his breath for a lot longer than you, yet he was also panting.   
“Please tell me you’ll stay.” He breathed, moving so he was standing once against with you in his arms.   
“I don’t think I can leave after a kiss like that.” You giggled as you pushed a stand of wet hair out of your face.  
“That’s fantastic new!” Sidon exclaimed, his face beaming with happiness as he ducked down to give you a celebrator kiss. You giggled as you kissed him back.   
“So, is this the only reason why I stayed in your quarters?” You asked, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.   
Sidon ducked his head, looking away from you.   
“I was so worried when you wouldn’t wake. Lunu told me you would be fine but I couldn’t leave your side. I told them to bring you here so I could keep watch over you.” He spoke with pain as he remembered the dark days before this one.   
“you know, I didn’t know how Zora slept. But I didn’t know you had both a bed and a pool.” You look back at the bed in thought.   
“Many Zora do. We prefer the water but if one is ill, or has been wounded or such then the bed is more practical. Especially during winter.” He tells you, speaking like the two of you were drifting down the stream while telling stories.   
“Lunu has a bed in each of her spare rooms.” You state, only knowing because she always let you chose where you slept but you had never seen her bedroom. “Will I be staying with her?” You ask, wanted to broach the subject now rather than have it play on your mind.   
“Well, I thought you might prefer to stay in here. You may have the bed. And I give you my word that I shalt enter unless you say so. Or you could stay in the spare room next-“ he speaks quickly but you interrupted.   
“but what if your sick?” You ask, remembering what he said.   
“well…” He trailed off, obviously not thinking about that. He didn’t even notice your smirk as you raised a hand to place it on his forehead.   
“Hmm, you feel really warm. Maybe you should come lie down.” You couldn’t help but giggle a little, seeing his eyes dart back to yours.   
“I am not-“ He trailed off, realising what you were saying. “You would like to share a bed with me?”   
“If you care to join me.” You look back to the bed, feeling tiered yourself.   
Sidon, seemingly unable to speak, gently moved to the steps into the pool. He let you get out first but followed closely behind. You now understood the bedding material was made to get wet so you didn’t mind climbing back under the covers while still dripping. Sidon was quick to join you yet seemed a little out of his depth in the bed. In the pool, he had his arms around you, touching you easily but now he seemed scared to touch you. But you were quick to fix that.   
Cuddling into him, you pulled the cover up to cover you both as you rested your head on his chest, feeling tiny in his bed and presents.   
his arms were quick to wrap around you, one hand even playing with your hair.   
“Oh, and Sidon?” You looked up. He hummed in response, seemingly comfy and content. “I love you too.”   
His head snapped down to before smiling widely. You moved to press a kiss ot his lips once again before cuddling back into his side.   
“You know…” He signed contently as he played with your damp hair. “… Ive never really liked this bed. But now I think it might just be my favourite place in the world.”  
“At least we cant drown out here. Unless you count the amount of pillows.” You chuckle, your eyes heavy as you yawned.   
“I will always keep you afloat, my dear.” Sidons voice was the last thing you remember before falling back into a pleasant sleep.


End file.
